Irkens vs Garklings
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: Irkens and Garklings have hated eachother since the beginning, but these two are the exception. ZIMxLIA GIRxMIA Sequel Coming soon.
1. Chapter 1: Garklings!

**Irkens vs. Garklings **

**After years had passed, and everyone was 17, with the exception of Gaz, who was 14, Zim and Dib were in their senior year by some sort of magic(ok, more like I just did this to make this make sense) Zim somehow became taller like 5'7" which most 17 year old boys are(fyi the tallest are 8'8"), Everyone thought Dib had lost it, now readers, I bet your wondering why I'm saying all this, well this somewhat helps explain things. Sort of. Somehow Mrs. Bitters is a high school teacher. Oh I forgot a crucial thing, Irkens Invade and Destroy, While Garklings Learn and Preserve.**

"Students! There is a new student!" said Mrs. Bitters

"Salutations, I am LIA, it is nice to meet you to learn your culture" said LIA

"Garkling!" yelled ZIM

"Irken!" yelled LIA

"Both of you! Quiet!" said Mrs. Bitters "Take your seat Leah"

"It's LIA, not Leah" said LIA

"Quiet!" said Mrs. Bitters

"Yes Ma'am" said LIA

Later on…

"Why do you need to talk to me? We're Sworn Enemies!" asked Dib

"LIA is an Alien!" said ZIM

"Ha, nice try" said Dib

"No really, she a Garkling!" said ZIM

"Fine, I guess I believe you, and I know I can't tell anyone, cause they'll think I'm just accusing everyone who is different of being an alien." said Dib

Really Later

"What are you doing here?" asked ZIM

"Seeing what you know about earth culture" said LIA

"GIR, you were out there why didn't you alert me of her just appearing here?" said ZIM

"Sorry, I was playing with my rubber piggy" said GIR

"GIR! What did I say about playing with rubber piggies" said ZIM

"OH! You have a goofy robot doing your bidding? So do I" said LIA

"Sup, I'm MIA" said MIA, The robot LIA mentioned

"MIA, what did I say about slang!" said LIA

"Get out of my house Garkling!" said ZIM

"Whatever Irken!" said LIA "It's no fun here any ways"


	2. Chapter 2: Drama Bomb

**Irkens vs. Garklings Chapter 2**

**Heys, I didn't mention this, but I'm writing this from my brand new laptop computer, so this story has only been out for an hour, but I have 1 comment, 1 favorite and 1 alert, already! From xLil' Suga Babyx, So Thank you and here's the disclaimer and the story.**

**The Nickelodeon Singing Frog Dude:*Singing* Buh Dooby Doo Bop Dee Bop, PPF doesn't own Invader ZIM**

**Oh! I forgot to Describe LIA and MIA.**

**MIA in her disguise looks like GIR in his Disguise, but purple, she rarely ever takes off her disguise due to paranoia from LIA.**

**LIA, is 5'6", has neon pink hair, and wears a violet suit dress thing, with lavender and dark purple striped tights, with high heel ankle boots, she wears a high ponytail.**

The Next Two weeks went fast, Being that Dib, ZIM, and LIA were all together almost 24 hours a day, Dib sits in the Middle, LIA on the left and ZIM on the right

"Hey Dib, pass this Note to ZIM, will ya?" said LIA

"Let me guess? Another hate note to ZIM" said Dib

"Yeah, now pass it!" said LIA

"Okay, okay, I'll pass it" said Dib

"I hate you too!" said ZIM

Dib just ate his popcorn, at skool ZIM and LIA are always constantly fighting and threatening each other, and during lunch ZIM and LIA Fight, while Dib plays with his Spork, so one day Dib was at the edge and just wanted to go home, it had been weeks since he had last gotten a good night's sleep

"You coming home any time soon?" asked Gaz

"No, they won't let me leave!" said Dib

"Okay" said Gaz

So then at ZIM's home unit

"OKAY, THAT'S IT, YOU HAVE TO DECIDE, IF YOUR ENEMIES JUST DON"T TALK TO EACHOTHER, IF YOU'RE FRIENDS, WOOPDEE FREAKIN' DOO!" screamed Dib

"Enemies" said ZIM and LIA in Unison

"I'm out of here, honestly I just want to go home." Said Dib

So Dib wasn't between the two of them, but they continued fighting and threatening each other

"You know what? If you hate me so much why don't you just kiss me?" said LIA

"Fine! I'll do that!" said ZIM as he pressed his lips to hers, and at that time Dib was riding a bike, and when he saw that, he crashed into some trashcans.

"I see the human has crashed into the trash." said ZIM

"Yeah, I hate you, see you tomorrow." said LIA

"I hate you too, see you tomorrow" replied ZIM


	3. Chapter 3: Ha Ha Ha

**Irkens vs. Garklings**

**Hellos! Okay, so here are the deal three comments one and a half hour, guess how I am? Very!**

**I love the love for my story! Seriously this is great, my 5 most successful story since LA, so here is the disclaimer and the chapter**

**LSP: Like, PrincessPlatypusFiend does not lumpin' own Invader Zim, if she did there would be new episodes!**

"Why in heck did you kiss each other, you hate each other!" said Dib

"So?" said LIA

"People kiss when they show affection haven't either of you kissed before?" asked Dib

"Does ZIM look like he's been kissed?" said ZIM

"Don't you know the kiss is the ultimate symbol of hate to Irkens and Garklings?" asked LIA

"No! I didn't know that! How would possibly I know that?" said Dib

"Well firstly this planet was marked for Irken territory!" said ZIM

"Garklings don't care!" said LIA

"Okay, well unless you're in love, don't make out with each other!" said Dib

"Shut up Dib!" said ZIM and LIA in unison

"You know I think it's creepy when you do that!" said Dib

"Do what?" said ZIM and LIA in unison

"That! The unison thing, it's creepy!" said Dib

"Is someone a little cranky today!" said LIA

"Garrrrrrrr!" said Dib

"Uh-huh" said ZIM

**Sorry about how short it is, I just think that this could be the best day of my life, but don't fret! Another chapter will happen soon! And I mean unrealistically soon, and this story, my inspiration was the Invader ZIM marathon yesterday on Nicktoons, they played almost all of the episodes, but I missed the first episode they played in the marathon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Drama Bombs x4

**No need to say the title cause it's obvious**

**Hello, I am super happy today! Today is the best day of my life, I got a laptop, a new story to work on, a new adventure time tee-shirt, a box of 1600 Legos, a telescope, some jewelry, some candy, some cds, some dvds, and some hair ties.**

**Here's Charlotte with the disclaimer.**

**Charlotte: PrincessPlatypusFiend does not own Invader Zim, if she did LIA and MIA would exist, and ZIM would have himself a girly-friend, Tee-Hee!**

**Here's the story**

ZIM's POV

"Stupid tin can! It won't open!" I yelled

"Master, I can't get out of my disguise the Zipper is stuck!" said GIR

"Oh shut up! I'm dealing with junk!" I said

LIA's POV

"That Irken, how I despise him, with his disguise, his always talking in the third person! Ugh, how I hate him! (Helga moment in 321) But I love him!" I professed

"Yikes, someone's indecisive today" said MIA "I also like someone" said MIA

"Wha? You're a robot! You don't have feelings!" I said

"You aren't wondering who it is?" asked MIA

"Fine who is it?" I asked

"GIR" said MIA

ZIM's POV

"Her hot pink pony tail, her purple dress, her high heel ankle boots, I just cannot stand her (Another Helga moment 54321) but I live for her, since I first saw her." I professed

Third Person That Shows ZIM and LIA at the Same Time

"I love him/her but he/she hates my guts" said ZIM and LIA at the same time

**Whaddya think, is it good? What's your favorite moment in the story? Is this chapter a shocker?**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh my lumpin' glob!

**I am Chapter 5!**

**Hello, so does everyone love the irony? About the Hey Arnold! Reference, it was totes necessary, cause to me, I think of hidden love for someone that way.**

**For those who've read my Adventure Time stuff I'll update when this story isn't my number one priority.**

**Shout out to ROCuevas! He has reviewed all chapters of my story!**

**And now, Jake with the Disclaimer**

**Jake: PPF does not own Invader ZIM, if she did; there would be musical numbers at random times.**

"Dib? Can you keep a secret?" asked LIA

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dib

"Well can I trust you with a secret, or not?" asked LIA

"Sure, I guess" said Dib

"Okay, I-I l-lo-lo-lov-love, ZIM, I love him!" yelled LIA into the phone

"Wait, I thought you were sworn enemies? I'm confused!" said Dib

"Okay Bye!" said LIA as she slammed the phone into the receiver

"Weird" Said Dib five seconds before he got another call

"Dib, I demand you keep a secret for me!" said ZIM

"Okay what is it?" said Dib

"What is what?" asked ZIM

"Your secret" Said Dib

"Oh! That, I love LIA" said ZIM

"Okay bye!" said Dib as he put the phone in the receiver "That was weird, they love each other?"

**Whaddya think of me now? So I'm think of a GIR centric chapter, and then eventually a relationship between ZIM and LIA, Whaddya think? –PPF**


	6. Chapter 6: Dib Time!

**Irkens and Garklings**

**Hey it's me Fred! Okay maybe I'm not Fred, but I am PPF!**

**This might sound like Determinate by Lemonade Mouth**

**So now Dib knows all! Heh, heh, heh! Glob, I'm sounding like Vendetta.**

**Speaking of here she is with the disclaimer**

**Vendetta: Hello Stupids!**

**PPF: Vendetta, my readers are not stupid, their geniuses! **

**Vendetta: Hello Geniuses! PPF doesn't own Invader ZIM if she did, ZIM would have conquered in the name of evil! Heh, heh, heh!**

**PPF: Liar! He wouldn't, he'd be too busy spending his time with LIA**

Dib's POV

They just told me, of all people, their secrets! I'm surprised my enemy trusts me that much, and LIA, well let's just say I don't hate her, mostly cause she doesn't want to destroy the planet.

She actually wants to learn the culture, so I can see why they hate each other, I mean I can just see it, they hated each other, why they're in love now is an absolute mystery, it just doesn't make sense, like other things, for example why no matter how much you shake the can, there is still a drop of soda.

I have to investigate this, I just have to, and I mean there isn't the tiniest bit of sense in this at all.

"You realize I was eavesdropping the whole time through the phone in the kitchen right?" said Gaz

"No time for that, I need to know how they went from hating, to secretly loving each other!" I said as I grabbed a pair of binoculars, and went to ZIM's house

**This was completely from Dib's POV, so that's what he's thinking immediately after. Aurevoir-PPF**


	7. Chapter 7: Drama Bombs x7

**Spy Time with Dib**

**Hey everyone, this is the most successful story since Love Actually, and the Fastest running story since Adventure Time with Finn and Jasmine: Golden Plant. Thank you to everyone this wouldn't be this far, or even updated if it my viewers. **

**And While I work, I listen to Selena Gomez's album Kiss and Tell.**

**This in my personal opinion is a good album.**

**Funny thing, it sounds somewhat 2004-ish.**

**Again with Dib's POV after the disclaimer with special guest, Lego Dude**

**Lego Dude: PPF doesn't own Invader ZIM, if she did, it would be so 2004, style wise.**

Dib's POV

So I'm spying on ZIM, and nothing is happening, just nothing, at all, he's just eating waffles, I mean this already happened once, so it doesn't need to happen again, I mean for poop's sake does this need to happen again.

"Dib! I know you're out there, somewhere!" said ZIM, as I hightailed to LIA's house

And of course once again, absinothing happened.

"Okay Dib, I know you're out there, seriously ZIM warned me that your hunting for alien proof, we went over this, I come in peace, no plans of destroying the planet" she said

"Okay, I'm here big deal" I said

"Is something bothering you?" she said

"It's a secret" I said

"Come on, you can tell me!" she said

"No, I can't, I promised ZIM" I said

"ZIM? What did you promise? Come on you can tell me I won't breathe a word of it." She said

"But you'll be extremely shocked, it's a life changer" I said "If I tell you, you'll have to sit down first." I said

"Okay come inside." She said

So we sat down inside her house.

"Well this will be a shock but happy one" I said

"Come on, say it already" she said

"ZIM, he loves you, a lot" I said

"Whoa!" she said and passed out, obviously shocked, but happy

I cannot believe I told her that secret, I promised to be a vault, but no, it was apparently the right thing, I guess, but now in order to not get killed by an angry Irken, I got to go, possibly on the lam.

But I must have said that out loud cause LIA then said

"No, you're not leaving town!" she said

"Why? If ZIM finds out he'll kill me, even if you tell him how you feel" I said

"He never has to know ever, for a bazillion years." She said

"Okay this might just work" I said

**Do you love it? There is no way in heck you cannot love it!**

**-PPF **


	8. Chapter 8: Yay, with a twist

**Irkens and Garklings 8**

**Hello, remember the last chapter, well now is more Drama bombs!**

**And returning as the Disclaimer person is LSP!**

**LSP: PPF doesn't own Invader ZIM if she did, the show would be full of… DRAMA BOMBS!**

ZIM's POV

"Zim, I have something to say to you, I've been hiding this for at least, well forever, I-I-I, I'm having a hard time saying, I…l-love… you" she said, I could not believe what I was hearing, am I having another one of those fantasies I've been having since I stopped denying my feelings for her(Glob, this is mushy)

"Yeah, me too, I do love you" I said (He said it! He said it!)

Third Person

Zim pressed his lips to hers finding that this really did mean affection in the Earth culture, but what will The Tallest think, him falling for the enemy, I mean in specific, she wasn't like public Irken enemy #1, so maybe it'll just be a reprimanding, and no serious punishment, hopefully.

Dib's POV

Mushiness aside, I've done well. Everything might be as it's supposed to, I don't maybe.

LIA's POV

Fireworks, that's all I have to say.

ZIM's POV

PROBLEM! The Tallest, I forgot about The Tallest! If they find Out I'll be reassigned! I'll never see my love again! Why must it be this way, whenever I get something I want it blows up in my face! Why?

**What will the tallest say? -PPF**


	9. Chapter 9: Dib has a plan!

**More Drama Bombs!**

**Time for more drama bombs!**

**But first this is what the movie trailer for this if it was a movie **

**Announcer: Coming Summer 200N (Two thousand Never)**

**Starts playing Selena Gomez's I won't apologize**

**Zim: Dib! LIA's and alien, she's a Garkling!**

**Dib: yeah right!**

**Announcer: A new kind of movie**

**Zim: LIA, I Love you!**

**LIA: I love you too!**

**Announcer: Invader ZIM the movie!**

**Shows Dib looking through binoculars into LIA's house**

**Okay now the disclaimer, by random country guy**

**Random Country Guy: PPF doesn't own Invader ZIM, but I have no Ideer who does**

**PPF: Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader ZIM**

**And really thank you for all the nice comments saying that you can't wait for a new chapter so here it comes!**

For weeks ZIM was completely scared to call The Tallest, same for LIA, she couldn't call The Biggest (The Garkling version of The Tallest), due to her nature of blurting stuff out loud, by accident.

"What are we going to do?" asked LIA

"I don't LIA, I don't know" said ZIM

"I know, neither of you can say anything to The Tallest, or The Biggest" said Dib

"Wait, why are you helping me? You hate me!" said ZIM

"It's the right thing to do" said Dib

"But it'll make me happy, and I'm your enemy" said ZIM

"Well, I hate you, but you being miserable isn't good either" said Dib

"Well the punishment for me would be Irken jail" said ZIM

"I'd just be reprimanded, The Biggest are quite compassionate." said LIA

"Weird" said Dib "But like I said, don't contact your leaders!"

"But what if they come wondering we haven't contacted them" said LIA

"Oh no, that's his plan look" said ZIM

"I have a plan" said Dib

**Dib has a plan, and I don't know if I should be worried, or relieved, cause I've seen his plans, they always backfire on him, so will it work out or will ZIM go to Irken prison, and be separated from LIA? -PPF**


	10. Chapter 10: The Way I Loved You

**Chapter 10: The Way I Loved You**

**In this Chapter, Dib will explain his plan, and maybe it'll work or maybe not.**

**So my loyal fans, are yah happy? Not about the chapter just in general.**

**So here's ZIM with the Disclaimer**

**ZIM: I am ZIM, I do not say Disclaimers!**

**PPF: I'll give you your super weapons back.**

**ZIM: Fine! PrincessPlatypusFiend doesn't own me, but I wish she owned Dib, then she could control him, and the Princes of Platypus Fiends doesn't own The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez now give me my weapons back**

**PPF: Psych! I wasn't the one who took them, Dib was!**

**Okay, enough of that, while ZIM tracks down Dib to see what he did with his weapons, here's the chapter**

"Okay here's the plan, I'll video tape you both saying everything is good and fine, then at random times send the video to your leaders" said Dib

"You're an idiot, Irken technology can track us at any given moment!" said ZIM

"Okay, I got nothing." said Dib (It was obvious he was gonna have a shotty plan, and yes I said shotty not to be confused with, you know what word I'm talking about)

"My cupcake is missing!" said GIR "and I still can't get zipper to open on my disguise"

"Shut up GIR, now is not the time!" said ZIM

"Wait I got it, I got it!" said Dib "What if you were to wear disguises!"

"Uh Genius, I already do that!" said ZIM

"Yeah but I naturally look like this!" said LIA

"So Garklings are naturally pretty?" asked Dib

"Uh, sure if that's what 'Earth People' call it" said LIA

'Bout an hour later…..

"No, you can't take ZIM away, ZIM shall not be moved!" said ZIM (Again with the third person)

Everything's cool, yeah,

It's gonna be okay, yeah,

And I know,

Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday,

But not today, no,

'Cause I don't feel so good,

I'm tangled up inside,

My heart is on my sleeve,

Tomorrow is a mystery to me,

And it might be wonderful,

It might be magical,

It might be everything I've waited for,

A miracle,

Oh, but even if I fall in love again,

With somebody new,

It could never be the way I loved you,

Letting you go is making me feel so cold, yeah,

And I've been,

Make believe it doesn't hurt,

But that makes it worse, yeah,

See I'm a wreck inside,

My tongue is tied,

And my body feels so weak,

The future may be all I really need,

And it might be wonderful,

It might be magical,

It might be everything I've waited for,

A miracle,

Oh, but even if I fall in love again,

With somebody new,

It could never be the way I loved you,

Like a first love,

My one and only true love,

Wasn't it written all over my face?,

I loved you like you loved me,

Like something pure and holy,

Like something that can never be replaced,

And it was wonderful,

It was magical,

It was I everything I waited for,

A miracle,

And if I should fall in love again,

It could never be the way,

No,

It will never be the way…,

I loved you

Dib had the courtesy to drive LIA home, and he watched over her cause he was afraid she might become suicidal, so he watched over her day and night.

**On a scale of 1 to 50 how tear jerking was this chapter? 1 being the least and 50 being the most**


	11. Chapter 11: Stop and Erase

**Chapter Eleven: Stop& Erase**

**Here is the next chapter,**** sorry I haven't been cranking them out yesterday, but it's because I had a sugar rush yesterday, and had a cut off time of dinnertime.**

**Here's Dib with the disclaimer.**

**Dib: PPF doesn't own Invader ZIM, cause if she did I would always win**

**PPF: NO, ****I wouldn****'t change it very much actually**

"I suppose it could be worse, you could be dead" said Dib

"Shut up, before I wipe that smile off your know-it-all face!" said LIA

The phone rang, and Dib picked it up

"Son, where are you? You haven't been home in a week" said Professor Membrane

"A friend is going through a personal thing, and I'm afraid of her committing suicide" said Dib

"Oh, okay, preventing the death of a friend, I understand bye" said Professor Membrane

"Look, I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do" said Dib "I'm not in control of the Irken Race"

"Who was that on the phone?" asked LIA

"My dad" said Dib

"Oh okay" said LIA

"Don't worry everything will be fine!" said Dib

"That makes it worse!" said LIA as she sobbed

"But it will, ZIM might comeback, maybe" said Dib, lying through his teeth

"Oh shut up huge head!" said LIA

"My head's not big!" said Dib

"Ha, that was a bit funny, I'm just barely feeling a little bit better" said LIA "But it doesn't fix my broken heart"

"Wait…You have a heart?" asked Dib

"Yeah, every living thing in the universe has a heart, depending what you are is what it's called" explained LIA

"Okay…Weird, but I have a new plan" said Dib

"Ah, no not a new plan!" said LIA "If you noticed your plans got us here in the first place!"

"Trust me this one is foolproof!" said Dib

**What is Dib's new plan, and is it really foolproof? Probably not 'cause of what happened last time, or is it? Hmm? –PPF **


	12. Chapter 12: More

**Even More Drama Bombs**

**Chapter 12: More**

**Hello! Sorry I only got three chapters out yesterday, but there will be more today! I promise it!**

**So, I've been listening to the Kiss and Tell album, over and over and over, so basically I've been singing in my sleep, a lot.**

**And the last two chapters were based off of two different songs from that album.**

**I'm to make at least one story for other Nicktoons, but since IZ is one of my fave shows, there will be others for Invader ZIM.**

**This chapter to be honest has nothing to do with the ZIMxLIA plotline, this one is GIRxMIA**

**SO this chapter in a quick Idea is something cute and cool and awesome, I know this is a fast song, but this is a good song, so here's GIR with the disclaimer**

**GIR: PrincessPlatypusFiend doesn't own my master!**

**PPF: Good GIR!**

"Wait, so they left you, but took ZIM?" asked MIA

"Yeah, it's my disguise, I can't get it off, so they thought I was a real dog" said GIR

"Wow! Huh, that proves something." Said MIA

"Yeah, but we have to rescue my master" said GIR

"Well, LIA says Dib has a plan, but that she thinks it'll fail like the last one" said MIA

"I don't know maybe it won't" said GIR

**Okay here it is and the next one will come soon, and I know the chapter had no real connection to the song.**


	13. Chapter 13: Drama the Bombs!

**Chapter 13, The Most Drama Bombs Possible**

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter! Here's Prince Gumball with the disclaimer.**

**PG: PPF Doesn't own Invader ZIM.**

**PPF: What? No Embellishment?**

**PG: No, If you wanted Pizazz you came to the wrong person**

**PPF: *Growls***

**Okay here is the chapter!**

**So here is the new chapter of Irkens vs. Garklings**

"Seriously, Dib your plans, they never work, I don't know if I can trust them anymore." Said LIA

Meanwhile at an Irken trial…..

"ZIM! You've been accused of falling for the enemy" said an Irken judge as he showed a picture of LIA that ZIM kept in his pocket

"SHE"S HIDEOUS!" screamed some random Irken

"NO SHE'S NOT" said ZIM

"SHUDDUP! YOU'RE A CRIMINAL!" said the Irken Judge

"NO! HE'S NOT!" said LIA as she burst through the ceiling

"LIA! You came for me!" said ZIM

"Yeah, but how will you escape!" said Irken Judge

"Like this" said LIA as she dropped a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared, they were gone

"Dib! Start the ship!" said LIA

"Wait? Dib? My enemy, here to save me? Impossible!" said ZIM

**Will they make it off Irk? -PPF**


	14. Chapter 14: The Escape

C**hapter 14 I Got U**

**Hello, okay this is the next chapter! Here's Marceline with the disclaimer.**

**Marceline: PPF doesn't own Invader ZIM, cause if she did she would make new episodes, which would be so totally awesome!**

**Time for the awesome new chapter that's named after a song that won't even be in here!**

"Yeah, I'm right here!" said Dib

"Oh, please let this plan not fail!" said LIA

"Okay here we go" said Dib, as the space ship took off

5 hours later…

"Can't you go faster" said LIA

"GIR can go faster!" said ZIM

"Oh sorry, I just found this left unattended, I don't know it works" said Dib

"Wait a minute, you found this unattended? I knew this ship looked familiar, this is the thing I used to get to Earth!" said LIA "Gimme the controls!"

"Okay" said Dib

The ship went at maxispeed and crashed into ZIM's house.

They all came out a tiny bit scathed, but other than that not harmed.

**Will there be a flaw in Dib's plan that goes unnoticed until there lives goback to normal?**


	15. Chapter 15: Useless Chapter

**Irkens vs Garklings: Next chapter**

**Chapter 15: Love Me, Love Me**

**So here's the next chapter, sorry if some words are misspelled, Word won't open, so I have to use Wordpad, but at least it might work, I don't know.**

**So now I'm introducing Violet, she is Dib's girlfriend, who is also aware of ZIM being an Alien.**

**She is a Brunette with Hazel eyes, wears a turquoise tank top, blue jeans, and pink sneakers.**

**Here's Dib with the disclaimer**

**Dib: Obviously PrincessPlatyusFiend doesn't really own anyone**

**PPF: I own your girlfriend, and ZIM's girlfriend**

**Dib: True**

_It had been nearly a year, and there lives went back to normal, other than ZIM and LIA having a relationship._

"It's so good to finally get some time to spend with you!" said Dib

"Yeah, I really missed you" said Violet

The phone rings

"Great, now what is it!" said Dib

"No, that's my cell phone" said Violet

"Hey it's me LIA" said LIA

"But of course it's for you" said Violet

"Yep, of course!" said Dib "LIA, what do you want"

"Just wanted to see how you are" said LIA

"Really had to interrupt me, while I was just living" said Dib

"Yeesh, okay bye!" said LIA

With LIA and ZIM...

"Why did you call Dib-stink" asked ZIM

"Cause, I knew he was with his girly-friend" said LIA

"OH! Ha, that was funny, when you think about it!" said ZIM

Back with Violet and Dib

"Let's hope there isn't anything that will ring" said Dib

"Yeah" said Violet

**Okay, this was basically a useless chapter, cause I just wanted a way to introduce Violet to the story, I just wanted to, for some reason, and expect there to be mre useless, pointless, but hilarious chapters.**

_-PPF_


	16. Chapter 16: Another useless but funny

**ZIMxLIA 12/29/2011**

**Okay is it just me or did I just read a story involving two of my characters, cause I think they got copied, cause I just read a IZ story with a "Lea" and a "Mia" and I really doubt that it's a coincidence.**

**So here is the new chapter!**

**I don't own Invader ZIM, 'cause if I did, I would do whatever it takes to make the characters real!**

"Yikes, that is a huge bug!" said LIA

"What is that earth bug creature thing doing in my fortress!" said ZIM

"I brought it in!" said GIR

"GIR! What did I tell you about bringing earth creatures in here without my approval first!" said ZIM

"Sorry, I just thought it was huge!" said GIR

"GIR, what did I tell you about, huge, shiny, or smelly things!" said ZIM

"That they're not all necessarily good things" said GIR

"Good GIR!" said ZIM

**Sorry the chapters have been getting shorter and shorter, I just lost my muse, I guess. I don't know.**


	17. Chapter 17: Finally, a longer chapter!

**Irkens and Garklings What's Next?**

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry about the long wait, but this chapter is a special chapter, My first non variety show chapter of the new year, cause my first chapter of the new year was IZ Truth or Dare, and Apparently, everyone is getting married, Notably ZIM and LIA, who just got hitched in truth or dare, GIR and MIA's wedding hasn't been set yet, but a general guess is the next IZ Truth or Dare episode. So this chapter in a hint would be: Double Date. **

"Dib! Dib? Hey Big head!" said ZIM

"My head's not big! What do you want?" asked Dib

"What were you talking to Violet-Human about?" asked ZIM

"Well, me and Violet were supposed to go on a double date, but her friend cancelled" said Dib

"What is this Double Date you speak of?" asked ZIM

"It's where two couples go on a date together for some sort of activity" said Dib

"What's a date?" asked ZIM

"Where one couple goes out for some sort of activity" said Dib

"Me and LIA have never done that!" said ZIM

"And you consider yourselves a couple? Ha!" said Dib

"Well, how about me and LIA, fill in for Violet's friend and her friend's 'boyfriend'" said ZIM

"What? Really? Trust me, Violet and I have this thing that we do on dates that you would not enjoy" said Dib

"What is it?" asked ZIM

"We were gonna go ghosthunting with Mackenzie and Ryan, but they cancelled" said Dib "But since you want to come so very badly, I suppose, I could change it to a restaurant and a movie"

"I will go tell LIA now!" said ZIM as he ran through Hi-Skool to find LIA

"What was that about?" asked Violet

"I found anoher couple willing to come on our date to make it a double date, but we're having dinner and a movie." said Dib

"I'm fine with it, but I'm picking the movie" said Violet

"Why?" asked Dib

"Remember last time?" asked Violet

***Flashback***

**A couple years ago...**

"So? What are we seeing?" asked Violet

"Twilight, the vampire movie" said Dib

"You realize that's a chick flick, right?" asked Violet

"What? Really?" asked Dib

"Yeah, it sucked man, just do not see it" said Violet

"Darn it! I already bought the tickets!" said Dib

In the Movies...

"I know what you are" said Teenage Girl

"Say it!" said Vampire boy

"Vampire!" said Teen Girl

"This does suck!" said Dib

"SHHHH!" yelled a Twi-Heart

***Flashback over***

"I remember that" said Violet

"Yeah, that movie really does suck" said Dib

"So I'm picking the flick" said Violet

"What are you picking?" asked Dib

"The Muppets" said Violet

"A three year old could guess that!" said Dib

"Haha! You have a great sense of humor" said Violet, as she kissed Dib

With ZIM and LIA ...

"LIA, We're going on a double date!" said ZIM

"Really? I've only heard about those on TV, this should be fun!" said LIA "Who are we going on the Double Date with?"

"Violet and Dib" said ZIM

"Okay, I'll meet her after skool, wo she can help me get ready." said LIA

After skool...

"Violet, can you help me get ready?" asked LIA

"Sure, I can help you pick an outfit" said Violet

"I only have this one outfit" said LIA

"Okay, then I'll loan you one" said Violet "We just have to figure out which one of my outfits would look good on you"

First outfit...

LIA tried on a black corset, black mini skirt, a leather jacket, ripped fish net tights, and black combat boots, with a maroon mohawk, tons of creepy dark makeup that makes her look undead, and fake face piercings.

"Too Goth, you don't want to scare your date" said Violet

LIA then tried on a tye-dye t-shirt, ripped jeans covered in peace signs, a rainbow head band, sunglasses, and flip flops

"Too hippie, you don't want to send the wrong message" said Violet

LIA then tried on a Bikini

"Too little!" said Violet

LIA then tried on a yellow southern belle outfit with matching yellow bonnet, and yellow lace umbrella

"Too much!" said Violet

LIA then tried on a hot pink shirt, a jean jacket, a neon multi-colored triangle skirt and boots

"Too Eighties" said Violet

LIA tried on a disco outfit

"Too Seventies" said Violet

LIA then tried on a plain pastel pink shirt, with a plain pastel blue skirt

"Too 2004!"

Lastly, LIA tried on a Purple Cocktail dress, light pink tights, and purple stiletto heels, withe her hair loose

"Too... uh wait that's perfect, why didn't you try that on first!" said Violet

"Cause, on purpose I tried on wonky outfits, to see your expressions" said LIA

"Well I have to get ready!" said Violet

An outfit later...

Violet was wearing a turqoise dress, with turquoise ballet flats

"Nice outfit!" said LIA

At the restaurant...

"Should I be worried, it's been an hour!" said ZIM

"Firstly, they're girls, they always take awhile. And secondly, We showed up early, remember?" said Dib

LIA and Violet entered, and ZIM only saw LIA, she was in a pastel pink room, with blue and yellow flowers falling, her hair was blowingin the wind, and went in her face, for her to pull it back to behind her, and she said "ZIM, ZIM, um ZIM, are you there? ZIM!" Wait that was Dib yelling at him.

**How will the date go? Did you enjoy this chapter people? -PPF**

P.S. Whoever can guess what show I was referencing, and what episode of the show (Either by synopsis or name) gets a walk on role.


	18. Chapter 18: Continuing the double date

**An Irken and A Garkling**

**Here is the next chapter, The Winner of my contest is TearsxOfxBlood, her character for the walk on role is Liz, the Waitress. So, I'm continuing on with the Double Date Night, and some drama may or may not happen, you'll just have to read, but do expect there to be funny junk!**

**I don't own anything, not the show, nor the song Love Me, Love Me.**

"Huh? What? Dib, why'd you interrupt my fantasies?" asked ZIM

"Cause our dates are here!" said Dib, slighty annoyed

"Hi ZIM, how are you doing tonight?" asked LIA

"GREAT, HOW ABOUT YOU?" asked/yelled ZIM

"You're Yelling" said LIA

"OH SORRY, I CAN'T CONTROL THAT VERY WELL" said ZIM

"Just lower your voice a little." said LIA

"Like this?" asked ZIM

"Yeah, like that" said LIA

"So, you guys ready to order, I'm your waitress Liz" said Liz the Waitress

All order except ZIM

"Sir, are you sure you don't want anything?" asked Liz

"Your food Repulses me!" said ZIM

"Okay then, I'll get your food for you" said Liz, gesturing the other 3.

"LIA, how can you eat the earth slop?" asked ZIM

"I don't really know" said LIA

A couple minutes later...

"Okay everyone, I have your food!" Said Liz, handing everyone but ZIM food

When they were finished eating they paid and left.

"So, uh now what?" asked ZIM

"We're going to see The Muppets, at the movie theatre" said Dib

"Since We're walking, maybe we should go through the musical part of town!" said Violet

They start to walk into the part of the town and music can be heard they all walk/dance.

Love me love me say you're gonna love me  
>I know you're ready to go<br>I'm I'm ready to go

Drop drop hot stop the eye lock  
>I must be dreaming go hit the alarm clock<br>All of the lights, coming alive, thrill of the night

ay ay ay

One dance two dance is not enough  
>You got that glow on the dot so Im not giving up<br>I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic  
>Why you try to hide it hide it<p>

Love me love me say youre gonna love me  
>I know you're ready to go<br>Love me love me say you're gonna love me  
>Dont leave me out on the floor<p>

I'm saying woah  
>Don't tell me no<p>

Love me love me say you're gonna love me  
>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<br>I'm I'm ready to go

Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me  
>Love me love me, lo-love me<br>I'm I'm ready to go

Cant stop, wont stop the party rock  
>You got that feel of you're lips, sweet, like Betty Crock-ER<br>So call a doc-TER  
>Cause someone needs to take your temperature you're getting hotter<br>All of the lights, coming alive, feel all it now

I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic  
>Why you try to hide it hide it<p>

When I rock, you roll  
>You're loosing control<p>

And if you got that feeling throw your  
>hands up in the air<p>

Love me love me say youre gonna love me  
>I know youre ready to go<br>Love me love me say youre gonna love me  
>Don't leave me out on the floor<p>

I'm saying woah  
>Don't tell me no<p>

Love me love me say youre gonna love me  
>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<br>I'm I'm ready to go

You be Juliet I'll be Romeo  
>What you waiting for I know you wanna go<br>Dont say goodbye cause we just said hello  
>say your gonna love me girl cause I need to know<p>

Ready? Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go

Ready? Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go

Lets do this

Love me love me say youre gonna love me  
>I know youre ready to go<br>Love me love me say youre gonna love me  
>Dont leave me out on the floor<p>

I'm saying woah  
>Dont tell me no<p>

Love me love me say youre gonna love me  
>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<br>I'm I'm ready to go

Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me  
>Love me love me, lo-love me<br>I'm ready to go  
>I'm ready to go<br>I'm ready to go.

After the song Finished they had made it to the movie theatre.

"I got 4 tickets already, so we can go in" said Dib

A Muppet Movie Later...

"Man, that was funny, remember the part where they traveled by map?" asked LIA

"What about the part where the girl was singing and we thought it was raining, but it was just a hose?" asked Violet

**These Keep getting shorter, and shorter. But this might end with an event, which the sequel will pick up with afterwords.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Chapter, before 2

**The Next Day…**

**Here is the next chapter of Irkens vs. Garklings, sadly this is the last chapter of Irkens vs. Garklings, but there is a sequel coming soon. **

**I'm not telling what happens here, you'll just have to read, oh I forgot to mention, I messed up Gaz's age she's 16 not 14, what happened is I wrote the original version on paper, and I have messy handwriting, and when I typed the first chapter up I was half-asleep, so I somehow mistook a 6 for a 4, so she's 16, sorry for telling this so late, right before the sequel.**

**So here's Zim with the disclaimer**

**Zim: The princess of platypus fiends doesn't own me, Dib-stink, his freakish sister, or GIR.**

**PPF: I especially don't own Tak; I just do not like that little, ggrraaarrgghh! However I do own Lia, also known as Andralia! Liv, also known as Olivia and Violet also known as, oh I forgot, Violet isn't shortened.**

**Zim: Can I go now?**

**PPF: I guess.**

The next day came by in nearly a flash, of course Zim and Lia could not stop staring at each other, and they were looking deep into each other's eyes.

"Hey lovebirds!" yelled Dib "Are you gonna do that all day?"

"Probably" said Violet, appearing out of nowhere behind Dib

"Huh? Oh, Violet, I didn't see you there" said Dib

"Of course not, you weren't looking in that direction." Said Violet

"Yeah well the two alien lovebirds just stare into each other's eyes all the time" said Dib

"Yeah that is kind of annoying" said Violet

With Biggest Blue and Biggest Orange…

(A/N, Weird quick fact, the biggest aren't fat, they're like the tallest, they're tall, but they are called the biggest, for some reason)

"Why haven't we heard back from Lia yet? It's been more than 8 months since she first reported back from 'Earth', she should have reported back at least once by now!" said Biggest Orange

"I don't know, though I'm quite surprised that you're so worried, we sent her to this 'Earth' to get rid of her annoyingness! Remember?" said Biggest Blue

"Still isn't it a tad bit suspicious that she hasn't said anything?" asked Biggest Orange

"Ugh, since you're so worried about a defective, I'll send Liv after her" said Biggest Blue

Back on Earth….

"Can you two stop staring at each other long enough to stop being stupid?" asked Dib

"No, I can't stop, I can't" said Zim, still intent on staring at Lia

"Don't you need to blink?" asked Dib

"No, not really, and one thing I'm wondering, what the heck are you doing at my base Dib-stink?" asked Zim

"You don't remember science class, you, me, Lia, and Violet, we got put into a group for a project, does it ring a bell?" asked Dib

"Now that you mention it, it sort of does" said Zim

Just then a loud crash came from Zim's backyard

"WHO DARES CRASH INTO ZIIM'S BACKYARD?" said Zim

Lia giggled then said "I guess we should check it out"

"LIA IS A GENIUS!" yelled Zim

So Zim, Lia, Violet, and Dib went into Zim's backyard, and out of the ship sprouted a girl Garkling, about Lia's age, with Indigo hair, light blue skin, and Scarlet eyes.

"Oh no. It can't be." Said Lia, her indigo eyes gleaming in terror

"Who is it? You know her? Is she here to hurt mankind?" asked Violet

"No, it, it can't be, it just can't be!" yelled Lia, as she ran off in horror

"I know who it is" said Zim

"Who is it?" asked Dib

"It's Agent 8675309, Liv, she's here to take Lia away from me!" yelled Zim, as he screamed and ran off like a little scared school girl.

**I think this may be the longest chapter yet, but I might be wrong, anyways, the sequel is coming soon, but what should I call it? I'm already working on it, but I don't have a title, please send in some suggestions! Sequel Coming Soon!**


	20. Chapter 20: Important!

**IZ Truth or Dare: Important**

Princess: Hey guys! This is so very important!

Lilla: Yes it is!

Mik: Yeah, me and Lilla will 'die' if you ignore this message!

Princess: It's extremely true!

Mik: We have to stop SOPA/PIPA, if we don't, I won't exist, Lilla won't exist, in a sense, Princess won't exist, and it would be like Zim never met, fell in love with, of married Lia, meaning that their kids, Zeiden and Loraina won't exist!

Lilla: Yeah, Biggest Orange and Blue will never realize their feelings for the Tallests!

Princess: Violet and Dib will have never met, meaning Violet's unborn child will never be born!

Violet: You were supposed to keep that a secret surprise for the next chapter!

Dib: You're pregnant?

Violet: Yes, but if this SOPA/PIPA crap isn't stopped, we will have never met, and our kid will never be born!

Dib: NOOOOOO!

Violet: AND I CAN'T LET GO OF YOU DIB, I LOVE YOU!

Lia: I'll never have Zeiden and Loraina?

Zim: I'll never meet Lia?

Princess: It'll be like the Garkling race never even existed.

Zim: NO ZIIM DOESN'T WANT TO LOSE LIA! ZIIM LOVES LIA!

Princess: Here are the congress people's phone numbers! Help us stop SOPA/PIPA!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 907-456-0233 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 334-244-7017 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 205-759-5047 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 479-725-0400 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 501-324-6336 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 602-840-1891 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 602-952-2410 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 510-286-8537 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 415-393-0707 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 303-455-7600 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 860-258-6940 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 860-549-8463 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 302-573-6291 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 302-573-6345 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 407-872-7161 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 305-418-8553 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 770-763-9090 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 770-661-0999 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 808-522-8970 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 808-541-2542 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 515-288-1145 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 515-284-4574 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 208-334-1776 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 208-342-7985 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 312-353-4952 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 312-886-3506 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 317-554-0750 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 317-226-5555 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 913-451-9343 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 502-582-6304 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 361-576-1231 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 225-389-0395 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 337-262-6898 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 617-565-3170 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 617-565-8519 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 410-962-4510 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 207-945-0417 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 207-874-0883 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 313-226-6020 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 517-203-1760 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 651-221-1016 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 612-727-5220 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 816-471-7141 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 816-421-1639 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 601-965-4459 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 406-449-5401 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 910-251-1058 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 336-333-5311 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 701-258-4648 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 701-250-4618 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 308-632-6032 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 402-441-4600 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 603-622-7979 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 603-647-7500 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 973-639-8700 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 973-645-3030 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 505-346-6601 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 505-346-6791 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 775-686-5770 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 702-388-5020 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 212-688-6262 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 212-486-4430 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 216-522-7272 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 918-748-5111 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 918-581-7651 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 503-326-3386 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 570-941-0930 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 610-434-1444 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 401-943-3100 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 401-453-5294 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 864-233-5366 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 864-250-1417 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 414-276-7282 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 605-334-9596 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 615-736-5129 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 423-756-2757 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 512-469-6034 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 214-361-3500 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 801-524-4380 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 801-524-5933 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 804-775-2314 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 804-771-2221 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 802-863-2525 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 802-862-0697 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 206-553-5545 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 605-332-8896 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 414-297-4451 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 304-342-5855 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 304-347-5372 end_of_the_skype_highlighting  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 307-261-6413 end_of_the_skype_highlighting<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 307-682-6268

Princess: If you call these numbers! You'll be Fanfiction's hero!

Mik: Call the numbers!

Lilla: Please, I wanna exist!

Zeiden: Daddy? What's going on?

Zim: The bad men want to make you not exist, and we need to save you and Loraina

Lia: And I wanted another child!

Zim: It'll be okay if the nice people reading call the numbers, then you'll still exist, along with our children!

Princess: Please call the numbers!

Mik: You'll spare us heartbreak!

Lilla: Please, I wanna still exist!

Princess: Call the numbers! Call them! Now!


End file.
